If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Hazelmist
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been fighting their feelings for years, but on the dawn of the final battle they realize that they might not live to see tomorrow or each other. RHr


**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

**By HazelMist**

**Summary: **_Ron and Hermione have been fighting their feelings for years, but on the dawn of the final battle they realize that they might not live to see tomorrow or each other. RHr_

The Great Hall rang with the sounds of laughter and the happy chatter of the students. Classes were winding to a close as summer was quickly approaching. Three students though were not partaking in the usual festivities. Exams were less then two weeks away and that was why at the Gryffindor table Hermione Granger was currently giving her two best friends a very long and boring lecture.

"We have less then two weeks until the exams! You two should be using every spare second to study." A frantic Hermione explained to them.

Ron and Harry shared a look and both rolled their eyes. They knew the lecture by heart, at least once a day Hermione would repeat it to them. By this time they knew it backwards and could say it in their sleep.

"Let me remind you that these are our N.E.W.T.S. These tests are going to determine whether we graduate or not, they're going to determine-"

"Give it a rest Hermione!" Ron interrupted.

"Ron you're not taking these tests seriously! This is going to determine your future!"

"I know that, now could you please just shut up!"

Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron and Harry both glared at her and she thought better about it. Instead she opened up her Transfiguration book and began reading. A welcoming silence passed over the table as Harry and Ron quickly began shoveling food into their mouth, savoring the rare moment of peace. Suddenly Hermione sighed and both boys dropped their forks and cringed, knowing that she was going to start up again.

"Don't you understand how important these are-"

"Hermione please don't start!" Ron groaned clapping his hands over his ears. "If I hear one more thing about the bloody N.E.W.T.S I swear I'll explode."

"I'm just worried about you." Hermione said raising her eyes to look at Ron over the top of her book. "And Harry." She added quickly glancing at her other friend.

Her brown eyes traveled back to Ron's and they held there. Then she hurriedly hid her face behind the book so he wouldn't notice the growing blush in her cheeks. She didn't see that Ron's mashed potatoes dripped right off his fork and landed in his lap. Harry snickered as Ron silently cursed and glared at him. A mischievous grin crossed Harry's face.

"Sorry Ron, but I'm sick and tired of this, Hermione," Hermione looked up at the sound of her name. "Ron has something to say to you." Hermione looked rather confused, raising her eyebrows at Harry, before turning to look at Ron. He was beat red, cursing Harry to oblivion and beyond under his breath.

"Yes Ron, you um, wanted to say something to me?" Hermione asked closing her book and looking mildly interested in what he had to say.

Suddenly the voice of a savior, Professor McGonagall, rang through the Great Hall.

"Students, may I have your attention." Ron breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione instantly turned to look up at the Professor standing at the front of the room.

"Prefects, please lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

* * *

Confusion quickly turned to panic as the prefects leapt to their feet trying to control the masses of students now attempting to run in all directions. No one had any idea what was going on, they just wanted to get back to their dormitories as quickly as possible. Hermione turned around only to find that both Harry and Ron's seats were empty.

"Ron, Harry?" She called anxiously. But duties called, and Hermione remembered that she had no time for she was not only a prefect but also the Head Girl.

"Gryffindors, follow me!" She shouted.

Trying to hide the fear in her voice, she hurriedly rounded up a group of bewildered students and began making her way toward the Gryffindor Tower. All the while her eyes were scanning the crowd for any sign of Ron or Harry.

"Hermione!" A vibrant shade of red hair caught her attention as the welcoming sight of the tall Gryffindor began making his way toward her.

"Ron!" She exclaimed.

Ron fought through a crowd of panicking Ravenclaws until he was finally standing at her side. Hermione grabbed onto his arm, clinging to him as the crowd of Ravenclaws threatened to separate them. Ron wrapped one of his long arms around her shoulders, preventing this from happening. He leaned down so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Have you seen Harry or my sister?" Ron asked.

Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek and for a moment she couldn't remember what he had asked her. Then she shook her head dejectedly.

"I was hoping they were with you." She replied. She turned her head and for the first time they realized just how close their faces were. Hermione could see every freckle on his face, and saw the exact shade of blue that his eyes were. She could even feel his warm breath on her face. Before she knew what she was doing…

Someone pushed Hermione from behind, and the two teenagers were reminded of their neglected duties. They both blushed as Hermione let go of him and Ron quickly removed his arm from her shoulders, turning to the Gryffindors behind them.

"This way Gryffindors!" Ron yelled over the noise, waving his free arm so that he looked remarkably like Percy for an instant.

The two of them finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and the students followed them in. As soon as the portrait closed behind the last of their group, Ron steered Hermione toward a vacant corner of the common room away from the noisy students. Hermione sat down on the rug patting the floor beside her. Ron hesitated, but then sat down next to her.

"Ron what was it you were going to say to me in the Great Hall today?" Hermione asked softly.

"Oh that… well I was um going to…" Ron stuttered wanting nothing more then the floor to swallow him up.

"Where's Harry?" A voice interrupted.

Ron and Hermione looked up to find the youngest Weasley with her arms folded across her chest. She had that stubborn look on her face, clearly she was not planning on leaving until they told her exactly where he was.

"I don't know I lost him in the crowd, but I think he might have gone with them." Ron replied uneasily.

Ginny stared at them, then determining that they were telling the truth she groaned.

"Ginny I'm sure he'll turn up." Hermione said comfortingly.

"I'm going to keep looking." Ginny said miserably as she walked away.

A long silence passed between them as Hermione became more and more anxious with each passing second. But at least now Ron was with her. Just looking over and seeing him there seemed to calm her. Sighing she leaned back, attempting to relax. Ron leaned back too, his shoulder touching hers.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked softly not daring to look at him for fear that her emotions would betray her.

"No, but I wish I did." He answered.

"Ron."

Ron looked over at her to indicate he was listening.

"Do you think this has to do with Voldemort?" She asked daring to look into his blue eyes.

"I think it has everything to do with him." Ron said seriously. He silently wished he could lie to her. It was painful to see fear in those enchanting brown eyes. It tugged at his heart, causing him to move indistinctively closer.

"Hermione everything's going to be okay." He said softly. His long arm snaked around her shoulders, drawing her small body towards him. Hermione glanced up at him, trying her best not to reveal how scared she really was. He must have noticed because he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. Hermione managed a weak smile before laying her head down on his chest.

"I hope you're right Ron." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The common room slowly emptied as the students headed for their proper dormitories and bed. The only ones that remained were Ginny, Ron and Hermione anxiously waiting for Harry's return.

Ginny was nervously pacing, occasionally muttering to herself. Ron was still seated on the floor in the corner. Hermione was curled up with her head on his chest, halfway in his lap, and sleeping peacefully. He dared not get up, for he feared he might wake her.

"Harry!" Ginny suddenly squealed.

She ran up to the teenager that had just walked into the common room, throwing her arms around him.

"Where were you? What's wrong Harry?" She asked frantically.

Harry embraced her briefly, then gently pushed her away hurrying over to where Ron sat, immobilized by the girl in his lap. Hermione chose this exact moment to stir. Her eyes opened and when she saw what position she and Ron were in her face went so red that it nearly matched Ron's hair. Hurriedly she got off of him, moving over and running a hand through her hair.

Ron thought Harry might laugh or comment about it, but Harry said nothing as he sat down on the ground in front of his two friends. His green eyes were grave and serious alerting both of them to the fact that something awful had happened. Nervously Ginny sat down beside of Harry.

"What happened?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Professor Dumbledore was called away from the school for what we gather was an important meeting, but it was a trap. When he got to the meeting, he found himself face to face with Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters."

There was a collective gasp from his listeners.

"Is he all right?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head sadly.

"Professor Dumbledore is dead."

Ginny made a funny noise clapping a hand over her mouth. Ron winced as if he had been punched in the gut.

"No, it can't be true. They said that Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort feared! He can't be dead." Hermione whispered grabbing Ron's hand. She looked at Harry, waiting for her to tell her that it was all a lie.

Harry avoided her eyes, inspecting something on the floor instead. The truth hit her over the head like a ton of bricks and Hermione suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Professor Dumbledore did not go quietly. There was a long struggle. He was able to secretly owl McGonagall and we know that tomorrow Voldemort plans on attacking the school. The battle begins at dawn…"

Hermione leapt to her feet gasping for air. The room was spinning, the voices fading away, all she remembered was a strong pair of arms catching her before her world descended into darkness.

* * *

"Hermione, you awake yet?"

Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. Two blue eyes and a face that was pale beneath the explosion of freckles hovered above her.

"I'm awake." She whispered slowly sitting up.

Her handsome red haired friend breathed a sigh of relief, and the color began to come back to his face. He gently helped her to sit up.

"You had me worried." He said with a small smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry, it's just when I heard that Professor Dumbledore was dead…" She trailed off, her face darkening as the smile ran away from her face. She turned to him, her eyes serious. "Ron you realize what this means, don't you?"

Ron nodded.

"Hogwarts isn't safe, no where is safe."

His words hung in the air.

"And now he's coming here, tomorrow." Hermione whispered. "The final battle begins at dawn…"

"At least it'll be over after tomorrow." Ron said quietly as he stared into the dying flames. Hermione watched him as he continued. "Just think we won't have to live in suspense anymore. One quick killing curse and it will be over."

"RON! Don't say that!" Hermione exclaimed tearfully.

"Well it's the truth." Ron said rounding on her. His face softened when he noticed that she was crying.

"Don't Ron, please don't talk about that." She pleaded.

Hermione's eyes were now filled with tears, blurring her vision. A single tear slid down her cheek. Hermione moved away to hide her moment of weakness, but Ron stopped her. He turned her face towards him, and gently reached up, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione, please stop crying." He said softly.

"I can't Ron." She began to cry harder, her sobs becoming louder. Ron began to feel a little uncomfortable, but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. She buried her face into chest, muffling her sobs. Ron rubbed her back, stroking her hair until the sobs began to subside.

The old grandfather clock struck twelve. In just a few short hours they would be leaving, preparing to meet their deaths. Hermione quivered and Ron indistinctively tightened his hold on her.

"I'm scared." She whispered in a trembling voice.

"So am I." He whispered.

"What if something happens to you?" She asked aloud.

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

She sat up, pulling out of his arms so that she could look him in the eye.

"No, but what if you do die, what if we never see each other again. What if one of us doesn't see tomorrow? What if this is our last night together?"

Ron's blue eyes looked down into her brown ones and they held there locked in place. He stretched out his arm, allowing his hand to rest upon her cheek. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught in her throat as she realized why he was leaning toward her, what he was planning on doing. She tilted her head and closed her eyes.

His lips touched hers, sending an electric jolt through her body. Hermione stiffened but then slowly relaxed. A strange sensation came over her, a feeling from within rose to the surface and she realized with a start that it was the passion that she had kept bottled up for so long. His arms snaked around her waist, and she wrapped herself around him. She tried to control herself, to rein in all of the emotions that she was feeling at once. She saw the fireworks, she visited Cloud 9, and she felt the world turn upside down. That was when she knew, she just knew that this was what she had been waiting for all her life.

They broke away reluctantly, gasping for air like two people coming up from under the water. Hermione felt so light headed and dizzy that she swore if Ron wasn't holding her up she might collapse.

"I love you, I've loved you since the day I've met you Ron." Hermione confessed.

Ron's freckled face broke into a grin.

"I love you Hermione. And you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Well what are you waiting for, kiss me again."

Ron was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. The sun was just beginning to rise painting the sky with shades of vibrant pink, lavender and blue bringing light and life to all that lay in its path. Off in the distance a dark cloud was beginning to grow, taking over the bright summer sky inch by inch, bringing darkness, sadness and death to everything that fell under its shadow.

Ron glanced over at Hermione, marveling at her beauty. Why he had waited so long to tell her he loved her, that she was beautiful and to kiss her, he would never know. He had been such an idiot. Ron walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him tilting her head so that he could kiss her briefly.

"I love you Ron Weasley, don't ever forget that." She whispered.

"And if tomorrow never comes remember I love you Hermione." He whispered in reply.

They shared a quiet minute, thinking about what the day would bring and wondering if they would see the light of day tomorrow. As long as they were together everything would be fine, whether it was to another world or returning to Hogwarts it didn't matter, just as long as they were holding hands.

"They're coming."

Ron reluctantly pulled away from Hermione, and they turned to face Harry. His green eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear, but a small smile lit his face as he nodded toward their entwined hands. Ron and Hermione managed a small smile in return.

His eyes strayed to the darkening horizon.

"Follow me." He said gravely.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, drew their wands, and hand in hand followed their best friend, ready to face the unthinkable, together.

**A/N**:** I wrote this in answer to a challenge. The judge was an R/Hr shipper, and this was my take on it. I might do a second chapter with H/G but I'm not sure… Tell me what you think!**


End file.
